Wings of Fire FanFiction with a Side of Salt
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: WARNING: VERY SALTY. Rated T because no kid 9 or under is going to get it. Makes fun of everything, don't take it personally. Written well (enough). I don't care that it's script format, and if you point this out, I will punt you.
1. FanFiction with a side of salt

FanFiction With a Side of Salt.

 **I haven't done a story in a while, I've been waiting for the whole thing with Critics United to blow over. However, it hasn't, but I can't stay dead forever, can I? Oh well. Here's the latest edition to my series of stupidity.**

 **On the Wings of Fire Fanon Wikia, I am creating a guide through the ridiculousness that is my stories to help you, and bring you some laughs.**

Tsunami poked her head into the story. "Yesss! I'm the first one here again! Looks like I get to start off the story, as usual." She said.

"Wait." Said Starflight. "Why is our text written like an actual story instead of script format?"

"Well" I said. "The people over at Critics United won't let us humor writers be, so I thought I might as well do this to spare them the time of writing out a review with copy-pastes from the FanFiction manual."

"Jeez" said Glory. "Someone's salty"

"Nah" I said. "More I just like making fun of current events. Sadly I can't make fun of political events because a bunch of butthurt ***** supporters are gonna come knocking"

"Smart idea" Starflight said "It's nice for at least one joint of the world not to have political talk and arguments." Suddenly, a giant order of McDonalds came crashing through Jade Mountain. Luckily, nobody was hurt because Jade Mountain had only just appeared for the sake of this scene, and the Dragonets couldn't enter it in time before the two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda had crashed into Jade Mountain. _Big_ amounts of _Smoke_ came out of the mountain.

"Where could that have come from?!" Sunny shrieked.

"I don't know, but we better go to the rainforest." Tsunami said.

"Why?" Clay asked

Tsunami replied "I'm sure that in the rainforest there is a hybrid dragon of all the different tribes except the MudWings, (Because who needs the MudWings?) That is a girl and is really op and thinks she is different but is actually destined to stop whatever force destroyed Jade Mountain."

"Ya know," Starflight said "All these FanFictions are pretty much just discount versions of the first arc of Wings of Fire but with only one main character." Everyone then agreed in a murmur.

Suddenly, Queen Stereotypical FanFiction Villain of the SkyWings appeared! "Oh no!" Everyone shouted

"Mwa ha ha, I'm discount Queen Scarlet!" She cried villainously.

"Seriously how many antagonists have to be SkyWing Queens?" I asked the readers.

"All of them! Unless they are a prophetic NightWing!" Queen Stereotypical FanFiction Villain of the SkyWings said.

"This story is one big paragraph." Sunny pointed out.

"Pshaw, who needs literacy rules?" I asked. "This is FanFiction. No matter how much Critics United try to enforce it, it will always have awful grammar.

Suddenly, dramatic music played, causing everyone to look up at the sky, until Tsunami found the Organ player, hiding in a nearby bush. "What're you doing here?" She asked, to which the Organ Player said "Dang you Assassin's Creed! You're tricks never work! And then suddenly the sky turned red and big letter appeared over the Organ Player, reading "DESYNCHRNIZED" "Oh drat!" he said, and disappeared.

"So why was dramatic music played in the first place?" Sunny asked.

"Because I'm going to attempt to kill Clay, just like every villain in Canon Wings of Fire!" Queen Stereotypical FanFiction Villain of the SkyWings said.

"Noooooooo!" Everyone screamed. She took a knife and stabbed Clay in the heart. But he didn't die.

"Why aren't you dying?" She asked while repeatedly stabbing him in the throat. "Because dragons die in Xtremesilly's stories all the time, but it doesn't mean anything." Clay said, finalizing the climax of this story.

"Nooooooooo!" The Queen of the SkyWings said, and she died for inexplicable reasons. Suddenly, Winter and Moon appeared and started making out. Peril appeared and started making out with Clay. Then everyone appeared with their primary ship and started kissing, to give this story the happy ending it deserves, and this FanFiction archive will never get. Since everyone was making out except Sunny, she just smiled and said "The End."


	2. Attack of the shippers

Here comes the Shippers

 **Don't get triggered; this is all in good fun.**

Tsunami was angry. She was also starting off the next chapter of FanFiction with a Side of Salt.

"Tsunami why are you so angry?" Sunny asked like the little ray of sunshine the fandom has turned her into, cutting out all of her heroine aspects.

"I'm just so mad about Winterwatcher." Tsunami said. "I shipped it so well and now Tui made Moonbli canon. I've already complained on the canon Wikia but nobody cared so now I have to mope and be sad.

"Aw." Sunny said. "Don't be sad."

"Oh, THANKS SUNNY. You saying that FIXED ALL MY PROBLEMS." Tsunami said angrily.

Suddenly, Starflight came rushing in "WHO WAS MAD AT SUNNY!" He said angrily as well.

"ME." Tsunami said.

"Oh, Starflight!" Sunny said suddenly romantically "I love you."

"Wait what" said Fatespeaker. "What about the epilogue of book 5?"

"Oh yeah." Said Sunny. "I love him anyway. Canonry doesn't have to matter."

"CANONRY DOESN'T HAVE TO MATTER?" Tsunami said happily and like she has a very predictable idea to make the plot.

"Well, if certain users can ship themselves with Moonwatcher despite all evidence, anything can happen." Starflight said meaningfully "Not like that would ever happen."

"Did someone say my name?" Otter said.

"No." Tsunami said.

"Oh." Otter said. Otter left the game.

"Back to my devious plan." Tsunami said. "If I break the canonry and make Moon fall in love with Winter, I won't have to go on crazy rants about Winterwatcher anymore!" Tsunami said, kicking down the 4th wall. She then proceeded to take out the Canon, and shot Qibli with it.

"Ow!" Qibli said, and then died.

"Oh, Winter!" Moon said, and then proceeded to show public displays of affection with him. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Everyone left in disgust, except for Tsunami, noting down everything she was seeing for her fanfiction later.

LATER, WHERE EVERYONE ELSE WENT.

"What happened to Tsunami?" Glory asked, looking at Tsunami, who was dazed and had a creepy smile on her face.

"Long story." Starflight said "And one I never want to tell."

"Anyway, while we're all here, I want to introduce a new game to you guys." Glory said.

"This reminds me of an incredibly clichéd plotline" Clay said suspiciously.

"Indeed it is" Glory said with a small smirk. "We're going to play Truth or dare." Glory said. Suddenly, as if the sentence summoned them, Peril, Riptide, Deathbringer, and Fatespeaker appeared.

"Wait, what about the school?" Clay asked.

"Worry not, Clay. Said Starflight like a gentleman. "We're in an alternate universe where instead of trying to create peace among warring tribes, we play Truth or Dare for the rest of time."

"Is it one or the other?" Clay asked. "I mean, are those are only two options?"

"According to the fandom, yes." Glory said.

"Let's play then" Peril said, suddenly liking the idea of inevitably romantic dares or stereotypically awkward truths.

"Wait" said a mysterious SandWIng. "I'm The OC to Be Shipped With Sunny. But you can call me Tobsws."

"Ok" said Sunny. "I'm conveniently in love with you."

"I'll go first." Glory said. "Peril truth or dare."

"I'm gonna go for a convenient dare for the sake of a moment to please the shippers with big anime eyes right now." Peril said.

"Good." Glory said "I dare you to kiss Clay because duh this is a shipping game."

Peril then got too excited and ate Clay's entire head.

While everyone was screaming Clay's soul said "it started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?"

"You're alive!" Peril said joyfully.

"No I'm not." Clay said.

"Oh" Peril said disappointedly. They then stopped playing Truth or Dare so I can move on with the plot of this story. Because of that, Tobsws disappeared into infinity because he would never need to be used for another story again.

"So many characters have disappeared into infinity in my stories" I said. Just then, Jack Sparrow appeared again. He took a bottle and said "why is the rum always gone?" and then pirated away into an _even deeper infinity_

"For all those who didn't get it, that was a reference to other stories of mine." I said.

Just then, Starflight walked by eating a citrusy yellow fruit.

"STARFLIGHT!" Tsunami said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Eating a lemon." Starflight said.

"So you mean to tell me, you printed out an AMAZING FanFiction, curled it into a yellow ball, filled it with juice and ate it?"

"Om" said Starflight. 'Wot"

"The weirdest thing about that sentence is you called a lemon an _AMAZING FanFiciton_ which just isn't right." Fatespeaker said.

Just then, a portal opened, and out came a dragon, completely unfamiliar to any other.

"I am from the lost continent!" The dragon said. "I am a LavaWing! The most hilariously overpowered tribe you have ever seen! We have a king instead of a queen, and will never be challenged because are just basically a SkyWing/NightWing rip-off tribe!"

"Did you say, MOST overpowered, and with a King?" Said a random StormWing.

"Yes, because WE are the most overpowered." Said a NileWing.

The 3 fan made dragons then battled to the death. Suddenly, since the clash of Overpowerdness was too strong, a portal opened, sucking them all in. Then, there was peace in Pyrrhia, for the dragons to eat grass- I mean, for the dragons to play truth or dare.

Bill Nye the Russian spy


	3. FanFiction with a Side of Pepper

I am an evil man.

 **I like doing this. I'm gonna keep going until I get killed by deranged shippers.**

 **BTW Go to the page of the canon wikia called: *Ahem* For all those who want to cry/complain about something that happened in DoD (Spoilers obviously, and I don't know how to do that banner thing, sorry)**

Tsunami was throwing darts at a dartboard with Tui's face on it. "Why are you so mad?" Sunny asked. "I'm mad that Darkstalker was given a happy ending and he didn't win and the main cast weren't bewitched in the end. I liked him!" Tsunami said grumpily. "Plus, Winterwatcher still isn't in the canon world!"

"So you wanted it to be an un-happy ending?" Sunny said. "If that had happened, you would have complained there anyway! You're literally impossible to win over!"

"*your" Tsunami said.

"…" Sunny waited. "That isn't even correct." She said. "I said it right."

"But I need to correct you on something so that we can stop arguing and no more points are made against me!" She said, and left grumpily.

"Well then." Sunny said. "OH WAIT." She also said. "I have to be CHEERY because that's my only character trait anymore! YAYYYYYY!"

But Tsunami wasn't done. She wanted things done. So she grabbed the Canon from last chapter and blew open a rift. From there, she could see everything, including the Welsh town of _Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. But she wasn't here for that. Instead, she was going to the place that she assumed was worthless. "That's_

Floccinaucinihilipilification!" Sunny said, peeking through the portal. But it was too late. Tsunami had entered… The Convenient World of Anemone being Trapped. And she freed her, and then said,

"O Anemone, Entreaty! I hold such anguish, due to thyne closure of my cherished ship!"

"Oh." Anemone said. "Okay." And she broke the canon and ate Moonbli, and then killed Peacemaker to please all the crazy people that are upset that the main antagonist was actually defeated. After that, all the rioting people could go home and read their Winterwatcher lemons, whilst working on their Darkstalker impressions, and villainizing all Moonbli shippers. But, my stories have to be longer than that to increase the quality they don't have in the first place, so the story must go on. Anemone was now free, so she must do villainous things because she is a villain and she must not have any character development whatsoever, other than "is evil" so that she can fit in with every other FanFiction villain!

So, she went after the Dragonets of Destiny, and said "Let's kill them" And so she tried, but failed, and stricken down by the Goodyear Blimp yet again. "Foiled again!" Anemone said "Curse you Perry the Meddling Kid!" Perry the Meddling Kid then got cursed and died.

"Now I can die in peace." Anemone said. "But that's not gonna be right now!" But was sucked back into the void for plotline purposes. There she saw Jack Sparrow, whilst he was pirating away into the deepest infinity yet.

"Welp." Starflight said. "Another day, another dollar!" and watched as Winter and Moon made out and Darkstalker took over the world and killed Qibli. "All in a days work!" Tsunami said. But then she realized. Tui did this. She was the one who made Moonbli canon! She must pay.

"But then everyone will get erased!" Sunny said, conveniently reading Tsunami's mind. But it was too late. Tsunami strapped on her 3D Maneuver gear and looked at the non-existent camera dramatically. It was time. For Attack on Tui! *Sie sind das essen, und wir sind die Jager!* "Any people who haven't watched a portion of Attack on Titan, you won't get this part." I said to the readers. Now everyone was on board for this, for the sake of having a team, and to have disposable characters, the key element of all of Attack on Titan, and all of its FanFiction. They all ziplined into the portal, and discussed who was who.

Starflight as Armin, Tsunami as Eren, Sunny as Christa, Glory as Mikasa, Clay as Male Sasha, Deathbringer as Jean, and 5+ disposable charcters with names nobody remembers.

TO BE CONT'D!


	4. Attack on Tui

Attack on Tui

 **WARNING: This is a joke, Long Live Queen Tui. This is another joke to the people taking their hate from DoD too far. If you do not watch Attack on Titan you should.**

Tsunami as Eren Jaeger (female): Erenami

Starflight as Armin Arlert: Starmin

Glory as Mikasa Ackermann: Glorikasa

Deathbringer as Jean Kirstein: Dean

Clay as Sasha Braus (Male): Clasha

Sunny as Christa Lenz: Sunnista

Riptide as Captain Levi Ackermann: Riptevi.

Moonwatcher as Ymir: Moonmir

Peril as Squad Leader Hange Zoe: Perilge

Qibli as Commander Erwin Smith: Qiblerwin

Turtle as Bertholdt Hoover: Turtholdt

Winter as Reiner Braun: Weiner

Anemone as Annie Leonheart.: Anemonie

And so we begin.

Erenami: Woah! Glorikasa! Starmin! We have to go kill the Tuitans!

Starmin: Why? What did Tui do to you?

Erenami: They killed my ship when they broke through the walls I put up to protect my self-esteem!

Starmin: How was she supposed to know they were there, and how is that her problem?

Erenami: Because Winterwatcher is canon!

Starmin: Obviously not!

Erenami: Exactly! Because it isn't canon, the fake bonds I established between these characters to build a relationship aren't real!

Starmin: Of course not! You made them up!

Erenami: But I kept myself under the illusion that they were long enough, so now I'm mad, and am angrily ranting away on the internet! I even sold my copies of Darkness of Dragons, Winter Turning, and Moon Rising to get them away from me, so that maybe I can live in this fake reality for longer!

Starmin: But that makes no sense! How can this be healthy for you?

Erenami: Because the ship is CANON!

Glorikasa: Wait a second, if you like these two characters so much, shouldn't you be happy for them that they're happy in the canon world, instead of focusing on an unreal one!

Erenami: It's real in my fanfictions!

Starmin: This just got really Meta.

Abyss: I can't keep my eyes off of you, can I?

Starmin: Wait, did you guys see that?

Erenami: See what?

Starmin: Oh, never mind.

Erenami: See? The people who are okay with this are delusional!

Riptevi: Hello, my love, I am Captain Riptevi and I am 100% gay for reasons the internet thought up!

Erenami: Those are the best kinds of reasons! I'm gay now too! Imagine that!

Glorikasa: Are you male or female?

Erenami: Male, so that I can be gay.

Glorikasa: In the case you were male, I thought we had something going!

Erenami: So did everyone, until Tumblr happened. Now you're just my sister.

Glorikasa: *disappointed* aww. *Erenami and Riptevi kiss* wait, why are you two together again?

Erenami: Because, ya know, reasons. We're both popular, male, have dark hair, and Riptevi is a fan favorite, so he has to be the love interest for the main character.

Glorikasa: But that used to be me!

Erenami: We don't care about _you_ anymore.

Starmin: Not to break the mood here, but didn't this story used to not be script format?

Me: I just want to stick it to the reviews again. I miss doing that. Also it's way easier to get humor across this way.

Starmin: Won't enough people hate this story already?

Me: No. There are never enough.

Turtholdt: Guys! The first Wall of Self-Esteem broke!

Starmin: Oh no! Not Denial!

Turtholdt: Yes! Luckily, we still have the other two, Depression and Anger.

Starmin: If the Tuitans break through wall Anger, what will happen?

Turtholdt: The ship will die.

Starmin: Oh, okay. I'm okay with that. *everyone nods in agreement*

Riptevi: But I'M not! I can't let Erenami's Self-Esteem break just because a ship was confirmed uncanon!

Starmin: It's sad that that happens.

Erenami: Shut up! *goes away crying*

Turtholdt: It can't be! Was Depression broken too?

Erenami: I HATE YOU! SHUT UP! I HATE ALL OF YOU NON-BELIEVERS!

Turtholdt: and that's wall anger! If the Tuitans get any further, the ship's gonna die!

*later*

*Turtholdt, Starmin, Glorikasa, and everyone else cheering on the Tuitans*

Turtholdt: This great! Look how far they're getting!

Riptevi: *kills the Tuitans* Look! I made this comic of them both in love!

Erenami: Great! Do that for us too!

Riptevi: There are already thousands on the internet.

Erenami: ooh. Here, I'll write some Winterwatcher fanfiction! *big explosion*

Riptevi: What was that?!

Erenami: Oh, no! It can't be! It's the Canonical Tuitan!

Canonical Tuitan: *Attack the wall*

Riptevi: It's destroying the fanons!

Erenami: It's the Angered Titan! It embodies all of Winter's dislike towards moon across the series!

Angered Titan: Roaar! *Destroys part of the wall*

Erenami: *bites hand* *becomes Tuitan*

Riptevi: Oh my god! He's become a Tuitan, embodying all the Winterwatcher moments in the series!

Erenami: RAAAH! *starts fighting the Angered Tuitan*

Turtholdt: It's- it's- It's a love interest conflict!

Angered Tuitan: RoooooooAARR! *Armor Bits start falling off*

Turtholdt: It isn't held back anymore! It can use it's ultimate attack!

Starmin: And what's that?

Turtholdt: When Moon summoned Darkstalker, Winter got really mad at her, and stayed mad for quite some time, hurting their possible love interest, and putting the love triangle into Qibli's favor!

Angered Tuitan: *Punches Erenami* *Erenami goes flying* *Canonical Titan crushes Him*

Riptevi: Noooooo!

Erenami: *Emerges from Tuitan* It is okay, my plot armor saved me again! *DIES ANYWAY*

Riptevi: The last wall was destroyed. The ship is dead.

Erenami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Starmin: Didn't you just die?

Erenami: Someone has to die and come back in all of these stories until the reviews start begging for the author to stop.

Starmin: Oh. Well. You need to learn to get over this ship, it isn't canon, deal with it. There is so much more to life than this.

Erenami: But I'm an introvert!

Starmin: So? I am too. There's still more to life.

Erenami: Not for me! I have to be sad! Pity me! Piiiiiitty meeeeeeeee!

 **W E L P.**


	5. This one is actually funny don't skip it

**Hey guys. I'm alive still. Didn't want to make a grass story. Planning to write something horror but don't count on it. But it might happen. :/ I'm hoping to write more often now and make better quality chapters of stuff. I'm starting to find my own humor stale, and that is a bad sign. So, I'm trying to change it up a bit.**

 **I got recognized on the WoF Discord and it was incredibly awkward yet it still made me very happy. There are much worse things to be known for than that guy who writes FanFiction about characters eating grass. But** _ **this**_ **story isn't about that! Enjoy!**

Kinkajou: Hello everyone! I can't wait to start my day in the perfect version of this world where everyone is still around and happy, and there are no consequences to anyone's actions! So now let's spontaneously play every Wings of Fire FanFiction writers favorite game-

Winter: I swear to the moons, I will not play stupid Truth or Dare. It's getting too redundant to even make fun of at this point, I can think of like 3 other fanfictions just mocking it. If anyone mentions the name of that stupid game again, I swear to the moons, I will travel forward into the future, buy whatever super-death weapon they have there, and use it on all of you. Even… *looks at reader.* you.

Kinkajou: Well I was going to say Apples to Apples but ok.

Glory: don't worry, he's just being his normal irritable self.

Starflight: You've heard of Winter x Reader, now get ready for a new kind of getting-

Tsunami: Starflight, saying that word is not allowed. What even is the age demographic of this archive? I think my traffic stats may be plummeting because people don't get the nuances anymore.

Starflight: That's because people don't want nuances or actual humor. They want randomness. Giant moose flying on a rocket skateboard to Jerusalem. There, see? Humor.

Tsunami: Well I mean, it's not like these stories are written for the masses. They're more just like, part of the WoF Archive now and people just accept it.

Starflight: Yeah, I guess…

Glory: Well, now that that discussion is over-

Starflight: Glory, how did you even get here? Shouldn't you be protecting the rainforests now?

Glory: I'm here because everyone's favorite characters _have_ to be here for the wacky madcap misadventures of The Cast of These Books.

Clay: Right, yes, except, ya'know, for Sunny. Cuz she turned evil. Reference to another story.

Tsunami: Woah! What's the weird portal?

Clay: Cool let's go in it! Especially since there's no Sunny to say we shouldn't! Weeeee *Gets sucked into void*

Tsunami: Wrong portal, Clay. The ever-present gateway to hell follows us everywhere, but this one is new! *points at new portal*

Starflight: Uh guys? I'm the smart, anxious, relatable one so I don't think this is a good idea.

Tsunami: Don't worry, Starflight! Your stereotypical "friend" characters will peer-pressure you into it, so you _have_ to think we'll be okay. *loads gun* You _have_ to.

Glory: But wait, I thought in the books we all stuck together and honored each-others thoughts and worries, and actually tried to help them?

Tsunami: In the _book series,_ yes, but this is Fanfiction! Here, everyone acts as cliché and easy-to-write as possible!

Starflight: Ugh, no, I… what's happenin- *transforms*

Tsunami: YES! Finally! The transformation is complete!

New Starflight: *Has katana in sheath* Hello… everyone. *looks into sunset*

Tsunami: Since Starflight has become so relatable to the reader, now not only is he how others picture the reader, it's how the readers picture themselves!

Starflight: *with white movement lines* Watashi no ha wa watashi no teki no tamashī ni kotei sa rete imasu!

Subtitles: My blade is fixed on the soul of my enemy!

Glory: What does that even mean?

Starflight: You are too young to understand, Young Glory

Fatespeaker: *Eyes grow enormous* Ā senpai! Watashi no kokoro wa anata no tame ni funshutsu suru!

Subtitles: Oh senpai! My heart gushes for you!

Starflight: I am sorry, Fatespeaker-chan. For I am on my own journey now. I cannot be with you!

Fatespeaker-chan: N-no Starflight Senpai! OwO I- I need you!

Starflight: Watashi wa modotte kurunode, kanashinde wa ikenai.

Subtitles: Do not be sad, for I will be back.

Fatespeaker-chan: Where are you going?

Starflight: Watashi no orokana yanushi roisu o uchi makasu ni wa!

Subtitles: To beat up my stupid landlord Royce!

Fatespeaker-chan: Sonogo, iku! Chōdo modotte kuru koto o yakusoku shite kudasai!

Subtitles: Then go! Just please promise to come back!

Starflight: Shinpaishinaide, Fatespeaker - chan, kore wa watashi ga yurumeru koto no dekinai tatakaidesu.

Subtitles: Do not worry, Fatespeaker-chan, for this is a battle I cannot loose. *vanishes into smoke with single feather falling to the ground slowly*

Fatespeaker-chan: SENPAAAAIIIIII!

Tsunami: Uh… okay? Now, are we gonna go into the portal, or, like, what?

Fatespeaker-chan: My Senpai has left me…

Glory: He's just around the corner. He threw a smoke bomb than cost like, $3.

Starflight: Shut up. Don't make me draw my blade on you.

Tsunami: I'm like, twice your size, Starflight.

Starflight: But I have my sword, and you are unarmed! You fool! Omae wa mou, sheinderu! *charges Tsunami*

Tsunami: *Throws him aside with ease.*

Fatespeaker: Ooh, Starflight, are you okay?

Starflight: What happened- where am I? Why does my head hurt?

Tsunami: Maybe the transformation was a bad idea after all… Anyway, let's go through that portal!

Starflight: Oh-okay?

Tsunami: *grabs him* let's go!

Everyone: *enters portal*

Glory: Woah! I'm wearing… Uggs? UGH! *chucks them*

Tsunami: Woah! We seem to be in some kind of human AU?

Starflight: what's a human?

Tsunami: Oh, shut up Starflight, do we really have to do the whole scavenger vs human thing? It's been done so many times, it's just redundant at this point. We're humans, so now we're gonna go walk around in modern society.

Starflight: But, where are we?

Childish Gambino: *shoots him in the head* This Is America.

Specifically, Chicago, America, so you better get out of this alley here or else you might get hurt. I care for your well-being.

Tsunami: Thanks, Childish Gambino!

Starflight: Oof, yeah thanks.

Glory: But I thought you died! Or, wait, that's just a stupid story cliché, isn't it?

Starflight: No, actually, he was shooting somebody _behind_ me, because they were trying to kill him and us.

Tsunami: You've done us a great deal, , would you like to join us on our journey?

Childish Gambino: Nah, I don't wanna become a throw-away character in this story.

Glory: fair enough.

Starflight: Woah! What's this I see in a conveniently placed Apple store?

Random-passerby: That is a computer.

Starflight: I like books and stuff, so now I'm instantly a computer nerd!

Glory: Awesome! Now let's all go home because there aren't many more clichés to cover.

 **I don't know if all those Japanese translation will be correct in Japanese-to-English translation. But whatever.**


End file.
